


Can I Take Your Order

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Dean Winchester, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, College Student Dean, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Flirting, Flirty Cas, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU based on the picture in the collage.  </p>
<p>Dean works at the Starbucks his aunt owns in order to cover the cost of rent, tuition, textbooks, and...well, you know how college expenses can be.  He likes his job for the most part, except working the drive thru.  Dean hates that until one morning when <em>he</em> comes through his line.  There's something about the man in the blue Prius with the messy hair and sapphire eyes, and it goes well beyond the fact that the man is a total flirt.  Whatever it is, suddenly Dean LOVES working the drive thru...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Take Your Order

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt, and I went with the request to have Cas be the customer and Dean the barista. Originally I was going to do it the other way around, but I think this came out nicely. Let me know what you think. ;)

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1473463608.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) [](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

 

 

“Dean, you’re on drive thru!”  Ellen yelled from the back room.

 

He groaned as he tied his apron around his waist.

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because you’re one of the few people that can handle it without flipping your lid.”  Pam replied as she passed by.  He shot her a look of annoyance before turning to look at Aaron who was standing a few feet away finishing stocking the display case with fresh muffins and other pastries.

 

“You hate the drive thru that much, man?”

 

Aaron glanced nervously at the window before meeting Dean’s eye.

 

“I hate it.  People yell at me all the time.”

 

Dean frowned.  “They yell at me too.”

 

“Yes, but most of them flirt with you.  They just yell at me.”  Aaron countered.  Rolling his eyes, Dean headed for the drive thru.

 

“Fine, I’ll work the damn window.”

 

“You’ll work the window because I said you’ll work the window.”  Ellen had come out of the back and shot him a look that had him sighing deeply as he checked his watch.  They opened in five minutes.  People were already lining up outside and he’d seen at least 6 cars pull around to the order window.  It was going to be a busy morning.

 

Dean grabbed his drawer and his headset.  When he looked over, Aaron was walking towards the door to unlock it.  The first bell dinged over his headset, alerting him that the first customer was pulling up.  Forcing a smile onto his face, he greeted them.

 

“Welcome to Starbucks, can I take your order?”

 

 

The first hour was chaos.  It always was.  Dean was dying to get off already.  2pm couldn’t come fast enough.  Not that he’d get to actually enjoy himself, he had classes from 2:30 til 6, then it was time to study before coming back and repeating all of this again tomorrow.  He only had a year left though.  He could hold out that long.  A quick sip of his own coffee gave him the energy to start on his second hour.  The line coming through the drive thru was keeping them all busy.  Charlie had come in and Dean was glad.  She was a coffee making goddess, whipping up drinks faster than almost everyone else combined.  Only Dean could make them as fast, and with accuracy.  Ellen owned the place, so she tended to be in her office, going over paperwork and inventory, leaving the drink preparations to her crew. 

 

All morning long women flirted.  Dean was used to it.  He’d heard just about every sort of come on imaginable, including just about all of the ones that were coffee related.  Over and over again he politely changed the topic, taking payments and handing over drinks, pastries and sandwiches, and about every third car, averting flirtations.  They were in a college town so it was to be expected.  He did his own fair share of flirting, but not here, there just wasn’t time for it usually, and most of the people weren’t the type he was interested in.

 

By 8:30 the line had finally slowed down and after a quick pee break and half a sandwich, Dean was back on the window.  When the bell dinged next he took a deep breath.

 

“Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?”

 

_Pumpkin spice latte, shot of espresso.  Vente.”_

 

Dean’s eyes widened at how deep the guy’s voice was. 

 

“You got it.  Anything else?”

 

_“Do you have any blueberry muffins still?”_

 

“Let me check for you.”  Dean muted the mic and turned to Aaron who was washing out cups.

 

“We still have blueberry muffins?”

 

Aaron glance at the case.  “We have two.”

 

“Grab me one, please.”

 

Aaron went to grab the muffin while Dean turned back to the window, pressing the button so his customer would hear him again.

 

“Yes, we have two.”

 

_“I’d like one, please.”_

 

Dean was impressed by the man’s politeness.  He gave the price and hurried to make the drink.  After bagging the muffin he carried the order back to the window to see a blue Prius idling there.  He snorted, totally not surprised by Mr. Polite’s choice of vehicle.  Sliding open the window Dean leaned forward, a bright, friendly smile on his face.  The man sitting behind the wheel looked up, blue eyes widening at the same time Dean’s own green ones did the same.  He was momentarily caught off guard by how attractive the man was, with large, expressive eyes, messy, dark hair, and the most perfect mouth Dean had ever seen in his life.

 

“Well, hello there.”  It came out rather flirty as the man held out a credit card and Dean smiled wider as he plucked it from the man’s long, slender fingers and turned to ring up the order.

 

“Hello to you too.”

 

“Seems I’ve missed the morning rush.”  The man said.  Dean nodded in agreement as he handed the card and the receipt back.

 

“You did.  Most of it comes through between 7 and 9 but it tapered off a little early this morning.” 

 

“I am not a morning person.”  The man admitted as he accepted the drink and the muffin.  Dean chuckled.

 

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be either, but I need the job to pay for textbooks and stuff.”

 

“Ah, student.  I was there just a few years ago myself.”

 

Dean was having a hard time not staring, this man was absolutely _gorgeous_.

 

“Are you usually on the window?”  The man asked suddenly.  Dean shrugged.

 

“I’m less intimidated by rude customers, so I tend to get put on it.” 

 

“Well, perhaps I will see you tomorrow then.”  The man smiled and it made Dean’s heart speed up.  Fuck the guy was _hot_!

 

“Y-yeah, ok.  Have a great day.”

 

The man’s eyes flickered to Dean’s nametag for a second before he smiled wider.

 

“And you as well, Dean.”

 

With that he drove off, leaving Dean staring after the little, powder blue car.

 

“Another flirt?”  Charlie popped up next to him. 

 

“Uh, maybe?  Not like usual though.  More…subtle.”  He closed the window once the car turned out of the parking lot and checked his watch.  It was time for his lunch break.

 

“Break?”  She asked.

 

“Yeah.  You too?”

 

She nodded.  “Yep.  Let’s run next door and grab a snack.” 

 

“Sure, sounds good.”  He agreed.  All the way to go grab food he thought about blue eyes and flirty smiles on full lips.  Yeah, hopefully the guy came back tomorrow.

 

 

The following morning Ellen put him on drive thru again.  This time he didn’t complain.  The morning rush went much the same as it had the day before, except this time he had two temperamental customers, back to back.  After being screamed at for a good 10 minutes by the first customer he was stressed out.  The second one tearing into him for being made to wait was just too much.  He was about to ask Ellen for a break when he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

 

_“Dean?”_

 

“Yeah, uh, hey.  What can I get you?”  He immediately calmed down hearing that deep gravelly voice in his ear.

 

_“Are you alright?  I heard that woman screaming at you.  I gave her a piece of my mind.  That was very rude.”_

 

Dean didn’t know why hearing that this stranger he had only met yesterday had felt the need to defend him made him so damn happy, but it did.

 

“You didn’t have to do that, but thank you.  Do you want another pumpkin spice latte?”

 

_“With a shot of espresso, please.  What kinds of muffins do you have available still?”_

 

“Let me check.”  Dean muted his headset and went to look.

 

“Well, we have lemon poppy seed, cream cheese, blueberry, and coffee cake.”  He said after he’d unmuted the headset.

 

_“Oh, well, how is the coffee cake?  Is it good?”_

 

“It’s not as good as cherry pie, but it’s pretty good.”  Dean replied, grinning despite the fact that the man couldn’t see him.

 

_“Then let’s go with one of those.”_

 

Dean rang him up and gave him his total.  He hurried to make the drink as the little blue car pulled up to the window.  When he came back and opened the window he was met with bright blue eyes and a wide smile.

 

“Hello, Dean.  Aside from your rude customer, how has your day been?”

 

Dean smiled back as he accepted the guy’s card.

 

“It’s better now.”

 

He didn’t mean for it to sound quite as flirty as it came out, but the guy laughed and it was so beautiful that Dean wished he could hear it all the time. 

 

“That’s good then.  People seem to forget that those working behind the counters of the places they like to get their food and drinks are people too.  I worked for four years at McDonald’s, so I’ve been on the receiving end of other peoples’ anger.  You just have to rise above it as best you can and know that you’re not truly the source of their anger.  And you’re better than that.”

 

“Thank you…”  Dean had already swiped the card and he looked down at the name.  Castiel Novak.  “…Mr. Novak.  Usually they don’t get to me, but I had two right in a row.  It’s really draining.  I’m going to take my break after this, catch my breath for a bit.”

 

“Don’t you dare call me Mr. Novak.  I get called that enough every day.  Call me Cas.”  The man accepted his card back when Dean offered it, and then took his coffee and the bag with the muffin.  Their fingers brushed as Dean passed him the bag and it felt like sparks were shooting between them.

 

“Alright then, Cas.  Was there anything else I could help you with today?”  He managed to ask without his voice cracking and betraying his nervousness.  Cas smiled again.

 

“No, I’m going to enjoy my coffee on the drive to work and this muffin.  Tomorrow though I think I’ll try your caramel latte.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.”  Dean couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Will you be working the window again?”  Cas asked.

 

“Most likely.” 

 

Cas smiled wider.  “Then I will see you again tomorrow.”

 

Dean stared after the little blue car again, waiting until it turned out of the parking lot before he shut the window.  There were no other cars in line so he decided to go take his break.  Jo was working today.  She could handle the drive thru until he got back.

 

 

For the next two days Dean worked the window during the morning, and each day at roughly 8:30am, Cas pulled into the drive thru.  He had liked the caramel latte on Wednesday but decided to get a mocha one on Thursday.  When Friday rolled around, Ellen almost wasn’t going to put him on the window.

 

“Come on, El.  I’ll work it til my lunch, then Benny can take over.”  He pleaded.

 

“What got up your apron all of a sudden that you _want_ to work the window?  You hate it.”  She crossed her arms and cocked one eyebrow. 

 

“I-I don’t mind it so much anymore.”  He replied softly.

 

“Dean has a boyfriend that pulls up to the window every day.”  Charlie teased as she walked past.  Dean grunted, his cheeks burning as he glared at the red head.  She just laughed and went about refilling the napkin dispensers.

 

“Oh?”  Ellen was smiling now too, damn it.

 

“He’s just a customer.”  Dean couldn’t meet her eye anymore, it was too embarrassing. 

 

“Yeah, but he’s the only customer Dean stops and has an actual _conversation_ with every day.”  Charlie ignored the death glare Dean sent her way.  Ellen chuckled.

 

“Well, you go ahead and work the window then.  After your lunch I’ll put Charlie on it, since she wants to tease you.”

 

“No fair!”  Charlie complained.  Dean just smiled smugly at her for a moment before turning back to Ellen.

 

“Thanks, El.”

 

“No problem.  Just make sure you keep everything clean and tidy, and if he slips you his number, remember to put it in your pocket!”  She winked before turning to leave.

 

Dean groaned and went to grab his drawer.  It was going to be a long morning.

 

 

After a stressful couple of hours of women, and even a few men, shamelessly flirting with him, Dean was exhausted.  He almost didn’t care if Cas came through his line today, he was so worn out.  That was a lie though.  Of course he wanted Cas to show up.  He was wiping down his counters when the beep in his ear that indicated a car had pulled up outside.

 

“Welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?”

 

_“Good morning, Dean.”_

 

Dean smile broadly as he moved over to the register.

 

“Hey ya, Cas, good morning to you too.  What can I getcha?”

 

_“I’m in the mood for chocolate this morning, please.”_

“For coffee or for your muffin?  Because we do have double chocolate ones today.”

 

_“Mmm, tempting.  I’m thinking for my coffee.  I would like a mocha latte, today.  And do you have any of those scones?  Cherry perhaps?”_

 

Dean checked.  They did have a few left so he grabbed one.

 

“Yep, sure do.”

 

He rang the order up and soon the blue car was pulling up at the window.  Dean was surprised by how casually the man was dressed today.  Every day this week he’d come through in a suit with a tie, looking crisp and fresh but today he was dressed in jeans, a blue button down that emphasized just how blue the man’s eyes really were, and a black waistcoat with white pinstripes.  Frankly, the guy looked about 90 times hotter than he usually did.

 

“Looking good there, Cas.  That’s a nice change from the suits.”  He said as he took the card being offered to him.

 

“It’s casual Friday and I take full advantage of that.  Personally I hate suits.”  Cas watched him ring up the order before accepting the card back.

 

“What do you even do, if you don’t mind my asking.”  Dean was curious what a man this incredibly gorgeous did for a living.

 

“I’m in the mortgage industry.  I’m a closing manager, commercial properties.”  Cas replied. 

 

“Really?  Interesting.”  Dean handed over the drink and the scone.

 

“What are you in school for?”  Cas was apparently as curious about him as he was about Cas.  There was definitely chemistry between them and that almost never happened for Dean.  He wondered what exactly that meant.

 

“Psychology.  I’m almost done with my Masters.”

 

Cas nodded in approval.  “I’m impressed.  Figured you’d be smart as well as attractive.”  He placed his cup in the cup holder and flashed Dean another flirty smile.  “So, plans for the weekend?”

 

Dean knew his cheeks were heating up but there wasn’t a whole lot he could do about it.  People flirted with him every day, but no one ever affected him like this.  There were flutters in his stomach and he felt weird every time Cas looked at him.  

 

“Studying?  And maybe watching a movie or something.  I’m so close to graduating though, so mostly I’ll be studying.”  He glanced back down the row but there were no other cars pulling up.  Inside the place was pretty dead too.  That meant Ellen wouldn’t yell at him for chatting with a customer.

 

“Mmm, not too far off from my own plans.  Going over paperwork and watching some TV.  My brother has been trying to talk me into watching the Harry Potter movies.  I am lamenting the fact that I waited until there were so many of them before I decided to watch them.”  Cas sighed.  Dean chuckled at his exaggeration.  Blue eyes were staring at him again and it had every nerve in his body tingling.

 

“I think I might need a second coffee this afternoon.”  He said suddenly. 

 

“Oh?”  Dean tried not to sound excited by the prospect of seeing this gorgeous man for a second time in the same day.

 

“Yes.  I have to get going, but when I take my lunch break I think I’ll be stopping back through.”

 

Dean smiled wide.  “Well, if it’s after 2, I’ll be gone, but anyone will be happy to fill your order.”

 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that I’m on break at 1:30.”  He cocked his head and the smile on his lips made Dean almost dizzy. 

 

“I-I’ll still be here then.” 

 

“Good, I’ll see you then.”  Cas put the car back in gear.

 

“Have a great morning, Cas.”

 

“You too, Dean.”

 

After Cas had pulled away, Dean turned around to find Ellen, Charlie, and Jo all standing there smiling at him.

 

“What?”  He went about wiping down the counters, deliberately avoiding looking at them.

 

“He likes you.”  Jo spoke up first.

 

“Lots of people flirt.”  He was trying not to take too much stock in it, even if he wished it were true.

 

“Not like that usually.  And he’s coming back to see you.  I bet that’s not even his lunch break, he just wants a chance to see you again before you are gone for the weekend.”  Charlie was grinning so wide almost every tooth in her mouth showed. 

 

“Well, he already told me what he wants.”  He said as he moved to the sink to rinse his rag.

 

“Yeah, a latte…and a date with you.”  Ellen joked.  Oh great, she was getting in on the teasing now too.  He shot her a withering look that just made her laugh loudly.  “Oh accept it, honey.  He likes you, and I know you like him.  I can hear it in your voice and see it in your body language.”  She patted him on the shoulder before heading to her office in back.

 

“You guys are awful, you know that?”  He complained.  Jo and Charlie both laughed.

 

“Yeah, well, we’ll see at 1:30.”  Jo said smugly before turning to help a new customer.  His friends were horrible.

 

 

He was a wreck the rest of the day.  The drive thru picked up again as noon approached and he let his mind go numb as he filled order after order.  When Cas came through the line it was about five minutes before the end of his shift and there was a car in front of him.  The speaker had shorted out some time that morning so he was now forced to take orders right at the window.  That meant prolonged contact with each customer.  Some were downright snotty about it while others saw it as an opportunity for small talk or flirting.  Dean was taking the order from a convertible full of college girls that were flirting very hard and it was making it difficult to get them to move along.  The driver, a pretty blonde girl made no disguise of the fact that she was blatantly checking him out.  Another car pulled up behind Cas, followed by one more after that.  Charlie and Aaron were both helping him out, filling the orders that Dean was taking, but it still wasn’t moving the cars along fast enough.  He caught Cas’ eye and saw the man smile at him. 

 

“Can I get your order?”  He asked the driver, ignoring her comment about how sexy he looked in his apron.  No one looked sexy in them; that was just ridiculous.

 

“Yeah, Two salted caramel mocha frappuchinos, grande, one grande very berry refresher, one pumpkin spice latte…and a side of you.”

 

It took every ounce of self-control Dean had not to roll his eyes.  She smirked when her friends giggled, clearly amused by her own flirtations.

 

“I’ll get you the drinks.  I, however, am _not_ on the menu.”  He said dryly.  He rang up her order.

 

“$17.95.”

 

She handed over her card and just as he reached for it she jerked it out of his reach.

 

“Give me your number first.” 

 

Dean was done.  There was now another car in line and this woman was getting on his last nerve.  He leaned his arms on the counter so that his entire upper body was hanging out the window now.

 

“You see that car right behind yours?”  He spoke low, so only she would hear him.  She glanced in the side view mirror and then back up at him.

 

“Yeah?  So?”

 

“That’s the man I’m hoping to go on a date with.  When I tell you I’m not interested, I mean _I am not interested_.  I will fill your drink order as that is my job, but being flirted with like you’re doing?  It’s very stressful and I am now working overtime because you’re holding up the line.  Please, either hand me your card so I might complete your order, or pull around and come inside so one of the other baristas might assist you.”  He held out his hand and with grumpy frown she handed over her card.  As quickly as possible he rung her up.  Charlie already had the drinks prepared and he handed them over along with the drinks.

 

“Have a wonderful afternoon, and thank you for visiting Starbucks.”  He smiled politely and sighed with relief when she hit the gas and drove off. 

 

“I heard most of that.  Does that happen a lot?”  Cas asked as he pulled up to the window.

 

“Every single day.  I don’t know why either.”  Dean was already ringing up his latte and Cas had the card ready.

 

“It’s after 2.”  Cas pointed out. 

 

“I know.  I’m not taking the next one, Charlie is.”  Dean handed the card back.

 

“Waited for me, then, did you?”  Cas teased.  Dean smiled.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Cas’ smile was absolutely beautiful and the last of the tension Dean felt at his previous encounter suddenly washed away.  Charlie tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see her there with the drink.  He took it and passed it out the window.

 

“Thank you, Dean.  I won’t hold up the line.”

 

Dean’s smile faltered when Cas put the car in gear again and pulled away.  Well shit.  He’d waited hours for the man to come back only for him to barely flirt before driving off.  Charlie was still there when he turned around, her own drawer balanced on her hip as she waited for him to grab his.

 

“All yours.”  He told her as she slid hers into the register.

 

“Go home and try to relax, ok?  I’m sorry you didn’t get a chance to ask him out, but maybe he’ll be back next week.”  She patted his shoulder as he sighed.

 

“Yeah, whatever.  He’s probably just one of those guys that flirts for the fun of it.  I doubt he’s serious anyway.”  He couldn’t hide his disappointment from her, she was his best friend and knew him too well.

 

“You never know, he might surprise you.”  She couldn’t do much more than that to cheer him up as the next car was already at the window.  He left her to take over and headed to the back to hand his drawer over to Ellen.

 

“Clock out, sweetie.  I’ll pay you the overtime.”  She told him as he set it down on the corner of her desk.

 

“Ok.” 

 

After doing that he took off his hat and apron.  He was hungry and tired.  One of the benefits of working for his aunt was that when he asked to have his evenings and weekends off for classes and homework, she gave it to him.  In return he worked his butt off for her and had no serious customer complaints.  With a wave and a mumbled goodbye, he left.  Just as he was walking out the door, he spotted a familiar face sitting under one of the umbrellas in the patio area.

 

“Hello, Dean.”  Cas smiled.

 

“H-hi.  I thought you had left.”  Dean found himself wandering over to the short, wrought iron fence that encompassed the outdoor seating area.

 

“No, I was enjoying my latte whilst waiting for your shift to end.” 

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up making it impossible to school his expression into something more neutral.

 

“Oh?  Um, I-I’m done.  Did you, uh, have a question or something?”

 

Cas stood up and walked over to the trash can in the corner to toss out his empty cup before approaching Dean.  He was a few inches shorter than Dean but not so much so that he had to crane his head up to look him in the eye.  This close up he was even more beautiful.

 

“I was hoping to invite you to lunch.”

 

Dean’s stomach was suddenly in his throat.  “Yeah?  I’d like that.  Don’t you have to get back to work though?”

 

Cas waved a hand dismissively.  “My father owns the company.  I told him I had something to do this afternoon and since all my files for the day are done, he told me to take a half day.  I’m off for the rest of the weekend, starting now.”

 

“My aunt owns this place.  It’s why I get mornings and full time hours.  I usually have classes in the afternoons but this semester I took classes that left me Fridays off.  I’m worn out.  I can’t wait until I’m done with school.”

 

“Well, how do you feel about cheeseburgers?  I know a place that makes killer ones.”  Cas took another step forward until he was on the same side of the fence as Dean was.

 

“I love burgers.”  Dean replied with a smile.

 

“That’s great to hear.  And…how about a movie afterwards?”

 

“What did you have in mind?”  Dean asked.

 

“Anything you want to watch.”  Cas took another step closer until he was right in Dean’s personal space.  “Wow, your eyes are even greener this close up.”

 

Dean knew he was blushing again.  Somehow Cas seemed able to do that to him on a regular basis.  He smiled shyly as he looked back at him.

 

“Yeah, well, yours are bluer than I had first realized too.”

 

“That’s a good thing?”  Cas was flirting again but Dean found that he liked it in a way that he didn’t when most other people did it.

 

“It’s a very good thing.”

 

“So, you’re still off the menu?”  Cas crossed his legs as he leaned against the fence.  Dean chuckled.

 

“Depends.” 

 

Cas cocked his head as he smiled.  “Oh?  On what, exactly?”

 

“On who’s placing the order.”  Dean spent so much time deflecting when other people flirted with him, so he was out of practice on flirting back.  With Cas though, it came easily.  The way those blue eyes seemed to light up made it worth it.

 

“That would be me placing the order, naturally.”

 

“Naturally.”  Dean teased.  “I’m a little bit starving at this point.  You ready to go?”

 

Cas stood up and straightened his waistcoat.  Damn he was hot in that.  It was hard not to stare and the man was definitely noticing.

 

“Absolutely.  Can you leave your car here and pick it up later or do you want to drive it back to your place and I’ll drop you off at home later?”

 

“The second.  My car is an antique and I’d feel better if I parked her in my garage.  I don’t live far from here.”  Dean started backing up towards the parking lot and Cas followed. 

 

“Alright, lead the way.”  Cas went to his own car while Dean walked to his Impala.  Before he had even closed his door he had a text message coming through.  He pulled his phone out of his pocket and laughed.

 

**Charlie:** Jo says you were talking to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome out on the patio, is that true?

 

**Dean:** Yep.  He was waiting for me, asked me out.  We’re going out to lunch now.

 

**Charlie:** I KNEW HE LIKED YOU!!!!!!!  Text me deets later!

 

**Dean:** Get back to work before El catches you.  I’ll text you tonight.

 

**Charlie:**  Have fun!

 

Dean smiled as he tucked his phone back in his pocket and started the car.  He was excited for this date, if that was what it actually could be called (he was definitely going to call it a date!), and looking forward to getting to actually know Cas.  He was going to make the most of this afternoon and see where things went from there.  It was a thrilling prospect.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, a little coffee shop AU for ya. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am bumming my friend's wifi atm, which is why I was able to post this. Leave a comment and a kudos if you like. They are so very much appreciated!


End file.
